


Our life together

by Iamjustme95



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Intersex, Marriage, Pregnancy, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamjustme95/pseuds/Iamjustme95
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. All mistakes are own i do not own glee or pitch perfectThrough the life of OC Kiki and Chloe Beale through the ups and down. Follow the girls and there best friends as they try ans make there way through life.





	1. Chapter 1

Seniour year finaly one more year and i am finaly done with this place. As i walk up to my locker my best friend is already there wating for me well if you can call it that she has her girlfriend pinned up against my locker and by the looks of things trying to eat her face. I walk right up to them and push them out the way to get to my locker. "What the fuck" she looks at me with a murderess look in her eye and i laugh "Bitch dont think i wont kill you" I try and hold back my laught but it isnt working "Save it for someone who is even midly intimidated by you san and i am not that someone". I hear a little giggle comming from behind San. When i look over her shoulder Britt is trying to hide her laugh from her girlfriend and just like me she is failing. "Sanny we all know you would miss her to much to do anything to her all you have done for the past two weeks is complain that she isnt here and you miss her". Sans face goes bright red as the blush travels up from her neck to the tip of her ears. "Britt" San wines "That is suppost to be private i dont need this bitch to know i accshaly like her". I wrap my arm around Santanas shoulder and pull her in for a side hug. "Awwww did big bad Santana Lopez miss me while i was asway" i say as i plant a big sloppy kiss to her cheek. I can hear Brittany giggle as San pushes me away. "Get off me bitch thats gross". Britt graps hold of me next and wraps her arms around me lifting me off the floor in a big hug. I hug her back as she says "Ignor her you know she loves you" as britt releases me she carries on talking. "I dont care what she says i missed you and i need to hear all about it". Santana makes a gagging noise next to me and pulls a discusted face. "Maby not all about it" she laught. I smile at Britt. "I missed you to Britt and we braught back presants aswell. We arnt fully unpacked yet we didnt get back till late yeaturday so why dont you call by tomorrow after Cheerios and we can all catch up. Ill also talk to Quinn and Rach make a night of it". Just as Britt was about to reply Santana nudges me when i loke over to her she nodds her head behind me.  
I turn around to see what she is looking and and my breath is taken away. Red wavy hair is framing a beautiful face she has sky blue eyes and a dazzling smile. I let my eyes wander down her beautiful figger. This woman has curves in all the right places. She is wearing a nice blue sleaveless dress fitter at the top and poofs out at the waist. My eyes continue to wander down her incredibly toned legs to a simple pair of sandles. I can honistly say she ia the most beautiful woman i have ever seen. I am broken out of my stairing my Santana nudging me again "For god sakes man close your mouth your drewling". I quickly bring my hand up to dry my mouth as Santana bursts out laughing. "Seriously" she laughs "You have it bad how are you going to make it through this year". I groan as i hear people saying crude words about the beautiful woman who many have now realised is the new english teacher. "I have no idea i mean come on have you seen her". Santana rolls her eyes at me again. "Come on looser were going to be late for home room". As i grab my books and put them in my bag the new english teacher walks past me and out eyes lock. God i could get lost in those eyes. I smile at her and she sends me a wink. An eruption of butterflys go off in my stomic as she continues walking. "Bitch were going to be late" Santana yells from half way down the coridoor where her and Brittany have the pinkys linked. I roll my eyes and run to catch up to them before we head off to home room.

I walk into home room followed my San and Brittany when i spot Quinn and Rachel are already here. Of corse they are already here Rachel would die if she was ever to be late ro anything. Rachel spotts us first and waves us over. We walk over and i sit in the seat next to Rachael she quickly wraps her arms around me in greating. "Hey how was your trip? What did you do? Was it as beuatiful as the photos you posted? When did you get back? How was your flight?" Rachel chirps excitedly. "Baby why dont you let her breath before bombarding her with questions" Quinn says gently as pulls Rachel in towards. Quinn smiles at me and i smile back gratefully. "Trip was amazing. We did so many things but no time to talk about them now. Accshaly San and Britt are comming over tomorrow night after Cheerios for a catch up if you both want to come we can make a night of it. Hmmm it realy is beautiful the photos serioisly dont do it any justice. We got back late lastnight and the flight was ok just a typicle flight" I anser just as Rachel is about to anser the door to the class room opens and in walks our home room teacher. The smile that spreads across my face is almost splitting when i realise who it is. "Any wider and your face will split in two Kiki. Are we going to have to spend the year listerning to you pine over the teacher" Quinn laughs. To my Right i can hear Santana full on laught and Brittany trying to shush her. When i realise the class is compleatly quiet i look towards the frount of the class to find the teacher stairing at us. I smile sheepishly and mutter a "Sorry". The teacher smiles walmly at me "Thankyou for your apology but i think it is about time we start introtuctions dont you". I nod my head and wate for her to continue talking from my right i can hear Santana making a quiet wipping sound but i just ignor her. "Hello class as i am sure you are all aware i am new here so lets just set some ground rules. I am young yes but i do know what i am doing otherwise i wouldnt be here. I can be fun at the right times but lets get one thing straight you are here to learn and it is my job to teach. I do understand that non of you respect me and that is fine for now. Respect is given when it is earned but please if you need me for anything i will be here i am an english teacher but i am not so bad in other subjects eather". She turns her back to the class and walks over to the board and wrights her name in large letters. When she turns back towards the class she looks nerves. "So my name is Mrs. Ballan and i think we should all introduce ourselfs i want to go around the room tell me your name and 3 facts about yourselfs"

The class is silent and i can see the nervs flying across Mrs. Ballans face "I guess since i am the teacher i should go first. So you know my name hmmmm let me see i am 22 years old. I graduated from Barden Collage a year early and apart from collage i have always lived in Ohio. Ok so who is next". The class goes one by one saying ramdom facts about themselfs. Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Myself are the last go. "Im Quinn Fabray im 18 i got early accseptance into Yale im the head Cheerio". Short and sweet Quinn i think to myself as she sits back down Rachel is next. "Im Rachel Berry my dream is to star on Broadway in my dream role as Fanny Brice. I am captin of the New Directions and of course i have the best girlfriend anyone could ask for" Rachel smiles as Quinn pulls her into her lap and kisses her. I can hear Santana making gagging sounds next me as and i stifel a chuckle. Before the kiss can get out of hand Mrs. Ballan clears her throte and Rachel and Quinn break apart. Im next "Hi im Kiki Ballan i am 18, i have just come back from two weeks in Hawaii and i carnt wate to leave this hell hole and start my life over with someone very special" I smile over at Mrs. Ballan and she looks shy. I sit down and Santana is next "Santana Lopez im 18 this bitch is my bestfriend and this beautiful woman is my girlfriend" Santana says pointing out me and Brittany as she speaks. "Yes well thankyou for Santana but can you please keep the language clean. Ok so one more to go then if you have any queations you can ask them". Brittany smiles and she bounces out of her seat "Hi im Brittany S. Pierce and i love dancing and glee and cheerios ohhh and Santana. I want to go to dance school once i am finnished here and im pretty sure lord tubbington is gambling again" Brittany stops bouncing and sits down with a frown on her face. Santana quickly grabs Brittany stroking her hair and wispering to her. "Now introductions are out of the way does anyone have any questions". Hands shoot in the air from all over the classroom and i just know this wont be good. "Noah was it" Mrs. Ballan says pointing to Puck and i send him a glair that he ignors. "Call me Puck and your name is Ballan right" She looks at me and nodds her head "So you related to my girl here" Puck points in my direction. " I have married into the Ballan family yes" she says with pride in her voice and i can do nothing but smile at her. "Ok but Kiki is an only child so you aint married any brothers and she only got two cousing which are girls so you into the lady loving then" Puck says with a smirk on his lips sending a wink her way. I grip my jaw and ball my fists ready to tear him a new one when i feel Santana and Rachel each place a hand on me to keep me seated. Mrs. Ballan gives me a pleading look not to fly off the handle. "Do you realy have to be so discusting Puckerman it has nothing to do with you who she is married to she has married a Ballan and thats all that matters there is a lot more family that you dont know of ok so whatever you are thinking dont" I snap without even looking at Puck. I hear a throte clearing from the frount of the class and i look up to see Mrs. Ballan looking uncomfortable "Any more questions before the bell" She says trying to change the subject. Questions in thick and fast untill the bell for first period rang. I hung around untill everyone had left before walking to the frount of the class to speak to the teacher. "Im sorry chlo but i carnt stand listern to Puckerman saying crude stuff like to you. Please dont be mad i hate it when your mad at me" I plead with her. She looks at me and lets out a sigh "Im not mad but you need to understand people are going to say worse and you carnt fly off the handle everytime someone says something we need to be careful" she says softly while grabbing my hand i run my thumb over her knuckles and gently pull her towards me "I dont see why we need to keep us a secret its not like they can do anything im 18 and we were married before you even got the job here" she takes a hold of my face and gently kisses me she pulls anway and rests her forhead against mine "I know and im sorry but i just need to get my bairings here before everyone realises who i am married to can you please just give me a little while to sort thing out" I kiss her gently and wrap my arms around her waist bringing her in to a full body hug her arms automaticly wraping around my shoulders. "You know i will do anything for you take all the time you need and i promis i will bite my toung whenever i hear anything said about you but i have one condition" I say as i smirk at her. She smiles at me serductivly and and starts playing with the baby hairs on the back of my neck knowing it is one of my weaknesses. "Yeah whats that" I groan and pull her closer to me so my face is burried in her neck "If you dont stop that i will not be held responsible for my actions" I mumble into her neck. She giggles and slowly steps away from me but not far enough to sepparate us "Sorry" she says with a small smirk on her lips "as you were saying" I laught at her anticks and carnt help but kiss the smirk away "I will behave during school if you help me release my pent up frustration" I see her eyes go dark and her tounge darts out of mouth to wet her lips "I think i can live with that" Her voice has dropped a couple of octaves. God this woman is sexy. I leave one last kiss on her lips and stap out of her grasp with a smirk of my own playing on my lips "Good" I husk out to her as i walk towards the door already late for first period luckly Chloe has first free. I turn back to face her and see her frozen in the same stop dark hooded eyes watching my every move. I smile over at her " Oh before i forget the girls are comming over tomorrow night after Cheerios for a catch up its been a while since the six of us were together" I turn and walk out of the class swaying my hips more that usual and burst out a laught when i hear a faint "Tease" comming from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheerios practice is rough Coach is pissed i missed Cheerio came at the end of summer and is now making me pay for it. "Ballan hit the showers i can smell your falier from here" she screams through the bull horn amd walks away. Tiredly i make my way off the field and over the the locker rooms when San, Britt, Quinn and Rach are sat wating for me. "Fuck you rough K" "Yeah i feel it" i grumble back to Santana. "Why dont you go shower then we can head off" Rachel says sweetly god she is so much like Chloe. "Na we can head off now im going to have a soak when i get home Chloe is expecting us and we are already running late" I head over to my locker grab my bag and head off home.

"Babe were here" I call out as i walk through the frount door Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel walking in behind me. The house is huge far to big for just the two of us. The thing is my Mom and Dad wernt strapped for cash not by any means my pairents had a large company that specilises in bio-sciance. There are different labs all over the country but for the moment the head office is here in Ohio. That will all change when i go to collage. My pairents died two years ago when i was 16 and left me with everything the house the company the money. My Mom was my best friend and to my Dad i was Daddys little girl there relationship wasnt the best but he thaught we didnt know but Mom and I had caught Daddy a few times cheating on Mom. Now i know what your thinking well if she knew why didnt she leave but its not as simple as that as much as he hurt her she loved him with everything she was. We knew he had two more children that were also my age but when there mothers came knocking when i was five Daddy sent them away never to be heard of again. When they died my whole world crumbled around me if it wasnt for Chloe i honistly dont know where i would be now. Me and Chloe have known eachother since i was six she was ten but the age gap never botherd us. Chloe moved to the borders of Lima when her father left her and her mother for someone younger and pratended he didnt know them after that. My Mom and Ms. Beal became best friends fast. Ms. Beals brother just so happend to be Mr. Berry and yes as in Leroy and Hirem Berry fathers of the one and only Rachel Berry. Chloe was in her Junior year at collage in Georga when the car crash happend she jumped on the first flight back to Lima to be there for me. At this point i had already been in love with Chloe for quiet some time now but always refused to say anything to her because we were in two very different places yet right then i didnt think i could love her anymore for what she did for me. Chloe kept me grounded she made sure i ate she held me during the night when i was reatless she made sure i ate and kept on going when all i wanted to do was give up. Chloe litraly put her life on hold to makesure i was ok. A couple weeks after my pairents funeral Chloe told me she was in her final year at Barden that she was graduating early all those long night had finaly payed off i was happy for she had worked so hard. She also told me she didnt want to return to Ohio she had fell in love with Georga and wanted to stay there i couldnt blame her i couldnt wate to leave myself but my heart broke at the thaught of her not comming home. I took Chloe to to the airport for her flight and we shaired a long hug i didnt want to let her go when we did separate we both had tears in our eyes "Give me a reason to come home Kiki even for a little while give me a reason to come back" The pleading sound of her voice and the look in her eyes begging me to say something but i couldnt i was frozen to the spot. With that she picked up her bag and walked into the airport without looking back. Once reality came back to me i realised what i needed to do to get her to come home i ran into the airport after her scanning the crowd for her red hair. I spot her sitting on the seats just off the bathroom head in hands crying. My heart broke at the site i walked up her and crouches infrount of her placing my hands on her knees.   
Her head shot up to look at who had just touched her. When our eyes meet i still carnt find the words to say to her so i lean in and softly kiss her. I pull back slowly wating for a reaction when i look at her she has her eyes closed not breathing. Her eyes open and they are red rimmed and puffy from crying i am about to start apologising when she grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me in for another kiss this time it is a lot less soft but neather of us tries to deepen it. When we pull away we are both wearing matching smiles i reast my forhead against hers and wisper "I love you. I have loved you for so long now and i dont want to loose you because i am to scaired to tell you. Please Chloe come home to me just for a little while as soon as i graduate we are out of here i promis we will go to Georga i was looking at Barden anyway so plans dont have to change. Please just come home to me" I dont realise i am crying untill Chloe cups my face and wipes away my tears "I love you too. I love you so much you are the only reason i keep comming back here". I smile and lean in to kiss her again just as her flight is called i stand up amd grab her bag witj one hand and her hand with the other interlocking out fingers as we walk towards the gate her plane is. I pull her in for one last hug and kiss her gently befor she leaves "Call me when you get back home please and be safe i love you" i say to her as our kiss breaks. "I will i promis you look after yourself and dont forget my Mom is now your gardean so she will tell me" she laughs "Im going to miss you i love you so much" I lean in and give her a quick kiss "Im going yo miss you too but you realy need to go i will talk to you later" with that she was on her way. Chloe came home again that year for Christmas she had to miss Thanks giving due to having to get school work finnished so she could graduate early. It was hard but with facetime calls and messages we made it work. Just before Chloe came home for Christmas i went shopping for the perfect ring to give her i know to some things were being rushed but when you know then you know. I asked Chloe to marry me that new year and she said yes. The rest of the year went by slowly with me flying out to Georga so Chloe could stay and finnish school work i didnt mind though as i had fell in love with Georga just like her. Chloe graduated and came back to Ohio. Most of the wedding had been planned so all that was left to do was finalise things. The wedding was spectacula not that i expected any different. I walked down the aisl with Santana by my side as my maid of honer. Watching Chloe walk the aisl with her Mom on her arm i had never felt any luckier in my hole life she took my breath alway. After the wedding we honeymooned in Hawaii for two weeks where chloe has been told she had been given the job as the new english teacher at Mikinley High. 

"Hey babe im in the kitchen" Chloe shouts back through the house. I walk in the direction of the kitchen and i can hear music comming from the radio. As i enter the kitchen i stop to watch the site before me Chloe is dancing and singing softly while cooking dinner "Your married to her you dont need to prev on her" Santana snarks as she pushes past me into the kitchen. "Im not perving you idiot i was apreciating how beautiful my wife is" i snap back as i walk over to Chloe. I wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my chin on her shoulder. "Baby i love you but you stink" she says and pulls away from me "Sorry baby sue kicked my ars today for missing Cheerios camp and i was to tired to shower i just want a nice hot soak do i have time" i say with a bit of a wine in my voice. Chloe just smiles softly at me "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour go and relax untill then i have just baught some new muscle relaxing bubble bath you can try and ill come up in a little whle and rub some cream on you before dinner" God how amazing is this woman i lean in and softly kiss her before heading upstairs for a bath.  
After that the night goes fairly well we eat dinner and clean everything away then we dog pile into the livingroom with a couple bottols of wine. "So you two still keeping the whole married to eachother a secret then" Santana says once she finnished her last sip of wine. "For now yeah i want to get my footing in the school first. Get a feel for the place before people start talking about the new teacher being married to a student" Chloe sighs "Chloe you know we wouldnt let anything be said dont you. Your one of us and we look after out own San and I we run the school and everyone knows what happens when you get on the wrong side of Kiki" Quinn says Rachel and Brittany are already asleep cuddled into the sides of there respected partners. "Anno all that but i dont want Kiki to loose her temper because someone has said something bad about me or our marrage i just want to get this year over and done with so we can move to Georga and start our lives together propely" There is no arguing there that is exacly what i want to "Iv already told you babe take all the time you need i also promised you i would behave at school but your right the sooner this year is over the better". The night ends there with everyone heading off to bed. As i finnish up my nightly routeen Chloe is already in bed nodding off so i slowly climb into bed behing her. She rolls over and wraps her arms around my waist burrying her head in my neck. Letting out a soft sight "I love you" she says kissing my neck all i can do smile and kiss i head "I love you too" i wisper into the dark as sleep takes us.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a long couple weeks Chloe hasnt been feeling herself. She keeps being sick feeling drowsy certin smells making her feel sick. She thinks she has caught a bug but im not so sure. You see im intersex so i am mostly female with male reproductive orgins. Only thing is i was alwsys told i couldnt have kids so Chloe and i never botherd with contraception now im starting to seccond guess myself. Chloe has woke feeling ill again today so im heading for the drug store. I pick up some sickness tablets and a couple pregnancy tests you can never trust just one. When i get home Chloe is wrapped around the toilet i set the bag on the counter and sit next to her holding her hair and rubbing her back. Once she is finnished throwing up she gets up to brush her teeth. I get up after her flushing the toilet and sitting on the edge of the bath. Afterr brushing her teeth she looks in the bag gasping at what she sees "Kiki why do you have four pregnancy tests" she says "I think you should take them Chloe you are showing a lot of the sighns" she spins around fast to face me her face is red from anger "So what you trying to say am i fat or something" she screames in my direction shit i think yo myself. "What of course not i didnt say that" i try to defend myself "So what exacly are you trying to say then Kiki because asfar as i knew you couldnt have kids are you trying to say i cheated on you or something" what the hell where did that even come from "No not at all what i am trying to say is the sickness and the smells setting you off and the up and down emotions its is scairly simmiler to when Quinn was pregnant and why the hell would i think you cheated i know you wouldnt do that. I was told there was a high persentage i couldnt have kids it was never 100%" luckely this calms her down. Letting out a soft sight she mumbles an apology and grabs the pregnancy test. One by one she does the tests placing them by the sink once she was done. Sitting on the bathroom floor i set a timer on my phone for five minutes time. Chloe places her head on my shoulder as i wrap my arm around her. "Stupid question i know but how are you feeling" I ask her. It takes her a little time to anser but finaly she shifts to look at me directly "Honistly i dont know i knew i wanted kids with you. You know this i just didnt expect it to be this early. I thaught we were going to move to Georga you would go to college and i would work at a school then once you have finnished collage and started working for the company properly then we would start trying but if im pregnant now then what will happen" she finnishes with tears in her eyes. I grab her and pull her into my lap holding her tight "Exacly that is what will happen we will do everything you just said only there will be three of us instead of two. My aunty Kathrin lives near Barden remember im sure she would love to help with looking after him or her while im at class and your at work. Having a baby dusnt mean we have to put our life on hold we will still follow our dreams and do everything we wanted to do but we will just have a mini you to come on the journey with us". Before Chloe can reply the phone buzzes letting us know the five minutes are up. As we stand up i look over to Chloe as she grabs the first stick but dusnt look at it "No matter what that stick says you will still have me and that life you just described is still going to happen ok" she dusnt look at me but she nods her head "Ok" i lean over and place a chastised kiss on her temple as she looks down at the stick. "Its positive" she says quietly i dont know what to say so i look into the mirrow at her face. 

Our eyes meet for a split seccond before she is looking at the other three tests. "There all positive im pregnant" she wispers and i carnt tell if she is happy or not not untill she turns to face me with a massive smile on her face "Im pregnant" she shouts as she jumps into my arms. My arms wrap around her waist and she wraps her legs around mine. Arms around my neck softly crying into my neck "Were having a baby" i wishper as the shock starts to were off "Were having a baby. Were going to me Moms. Omg this is amazing" i shout as i hold Chloe closer to me. Chloe pulls her face out from my neck smiling brightly at me "Im having your baby this is a dream i always had that i never thaught i would get. I knew we would have kids together but i always thaught it would be a doner but no this baby is me and you combined this is a dream come true". I carnt help myself but to lean in and crash my lips into hers. The kiss is hot and messy it is sloppy and wet all at the same. I run my tounge across her bottom lip and i am imidetly granted accsess. I slip my tounge into Chloes mouth and i moan at the taste. "Baby" Chloe purs seductivly "Yeah" i breath out against her lips "Bed please take me to bed" she almost wimpers. "Anything you want my love" i say as i carry her out of the ensuit towards the bed. Chloe stays wrapped around me as i crawl up the bed never breaking the kiss. Once at the head of the bed i lie Chloe on her back and hover over her. Breaking the kiss i look down to her beautiful face. She opens her eyes as i move a stray piece of hair off her face behind her ear. Chloe smiles up at me as my thumb traces the outline of her lips. "I love you so much. I am the luckiest woman in the world right now" i say to her before leaning in to take her lower lip in mine. I hover over this amazing woman kissing her with all the passion i can. Slowly i begin to undress her i walk my hands up her sides under her vest bunching it up as i go. Chloe sits up slightly so i can lift the shirt over her head. I sit back on my knees as i take in the wonderful sight befor me i have seen this exact sight so many times before and it is one i never get tired of seeing. I run my finger from her collerbone down the vally of her perfecr round breasts. My eyes follow every move i make with my hand. Leaning down i place a gental kiss to the birth mark on the underside of her right breast. Chloe squrmes underneath me but dosent say anything. I then poke out my tounge and lick way around her right nipple taking it within my teeth biting down ever so slightly. This causes a loud moan to escape Chloes lips and a hand to finds its way into my hair. I flick my tounge over the hardend bud before i wrap my lips around the nipple sucking on it furiously. The moans this causes sends tingles down my body and straight to my cock that twitches in my boxers. Once have given the right breast enough attention i move to the left to do the same. Having spent quite a bit of time thourghly teaaing Chloes breasts i run my tounge down Chloes abbs causing a shiver to rip through her body. I drag my tounge from hip to hip along the top of her sleep shorts. Sitting back on my heals i look down at the panting mess i have turned my wife into and i smirk "Are you ok baby" i purr seductivly at her as a run my fingers across the waist band of her shorts tugging slighy. Chloe gulps loudly and sticks her tounge out to wet her lips "Yeah" she squeeks "But if you dont stop teasing then i am going to fuck myself infrount of you and cut you off". I nod quickly at her teasing her is fun but i know she will follow through on her threat she has done it before. "Ok baby im sorry" i say as i strip myself of hy shirt and bra. I move back slightly to unbuckle my belt and remove my jeans leaving me in my boxers. I move to remove my boxer when Chloe sits up grabbing my wrist "Let me" she says voice deep with lust. The way she is looking at me through dark hooded eyes has me speachless all i can do is nod. Slowly she pulls down my boxers letting my hard cock spring free.

I watch the scean before me unfold as my dick stands to attention before Chloes face. Chloe licks her lips and grabs my dick at the base squesing ever so slightly. My hands fly to Chloes sholders to to keep my balance my eyes never leaveing Chloe for a second. Looking up at me Chloe runs her tounge oven the tip of my dick moaning at the taste of pre cum leaking from it. The sensation causes me to throw my head back as my mouth falls open and i moan at the feel of Chloes tounge on my dick. Chloe quickly goes to work after that running her tounge up the underside of my dick. After she has done that a couple times she wrappes her walm mouth around my dick and flicks her tounge over the tip before giving it a hard suck. My hips jump forwade causing me to puch my dick further into her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks she takes the rest of my 9inch dick into her mouth. I let out a loude moan as the tip of my dick touches the back of the throat. "God baby i love your lack of gag reflex" i moan as i hold her head in place. After a couple seconds Chloe starts to pull back before she throws her head forwade again taking my dick back down her throat. I bring my hand around to neck so i can feel my cock sliding in and out of her throat. I moan an the pleasure running through me at this moment in time as Chloe starts to use her teeth to scrape along my cock. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge and my hips start moving intime with Chloes head. "Mmmmmmm fuck baby god thats so good. Awwwww yeah fuck. Baby im gona cum. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Babe its comming. Shit. Yeeeeeeeees" i moan as i shoot roap after roap of hot white cum down my wifes throat. Chloe continues sucking taking everything i shoot down her throat drinking it all up like its the last time she will ever taste it. Once i am finnished cumming Chloe leaves one last kiss to the tip of my dick and falls back on the panting. I roll to her left side and she automaticly curls into my side. Planting a kiss to the top of her head i grab her waist and pull her body ontop of mine. "And errrr what do you thing you are doing were not finnished yet" i wisper into her ear as i start to remove her shorts. "I didnt think we were but i thaught you may need a minute or so" she says as she shifts ontop of me to compleatly remove the shorts.  
Chloe slowly lowers herself onto my dick and i instantly reach for her hips. We moan in unisen as she takes me fully inside her. Leaning forwad slightly she rests her hand on my cheast. "It dusnt matter how many times we do this i never fully get use to how big you are" she pants while adjusting to my size "I know what you mean i never understand how you are so tight all the time but its fucking amazing" i moan out as she starts to rock above me. One of the many things i love about my wife is she knows how to move her hips the way she rocks and grinds her hips into me almost has me seeing stars. I lie there underneath my wife enjoying the feeling of her surrounding me see my dick dissapear inside her as she rappidly bounces up and down on me. The way her breasts bounce in time with her. I look up at her face and i can the the look of pure pleasure all over her face. My hands leave her waiste and move in different directions. Chloe is a panting mess or moans and curses above me i love the way Chloes dirty mouth comes in to play during sex it is the only time she swears and its hot. "God fuck yes baby fuck i love you dick baby god i fucking love your dick." She moans i bring one hand around to the frount of her pussy and start to play with her clit her hips falter for a seccond before she is leaning forwad and fucking herself on my dick harder than before "Yes yes yes fuck baby im gona cum mmmmmmmmmmm fuck im gona cum on you big fucking dick" she screams as she comes on my dick "Go on baby yes bounce on that dick thats a good girl you ride that dick mmmmmmm yes baby cum on my dick cum on my dick you sexy girl" i help Chloe ride out her orgasm once she has come down from her high she collapses ontop of me and lies there catching her breath while im still inside her. After a couple of moments i carnt take it anymore and i flip us over so i am ontop of Chloe still burried deep inside her. I lean down and take one of her nipples in my mouth as i start to slowly move in and out of her. "Shit baby harder please fuck faster harder" Chloe moans into my ear i do as asked and i start hammering into her faster and harder her soft pants soon turn into pleasurable screams as i continue to slam my dick into her. I moan loudly at the feeling of her wet hot tight pussy swollowing my dick combined with the way her finger nails are digging and scratching at my back. "Fuck baby im gona cum" she pants out "me to baby fuck you feel so good baby shit im gona cum" i moan as i bury face in her sweaty neck. Chloes body goes stiff underneath me before she starts to shake as her orgasm rips through her body screaming in pleasure. The feeling of her pussy spasaming tightly around my dick sends me off into my own orgasm as i shoot hot roaps of cum deep into her pussy. I slow my movements to help ride out our orgasms. Slowly i pull out of Chloe panting hard i roll off her and land on my back on the bed Chloe quickly rolling to cuddle into my side. I wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss on the head pulling her closes to me "I love you" i say to her but it goes unheard as Chloe is already asleep. Chuckling to myself i use my leg to pull the blanket up the bed to cover out naked bodys as we start to cool down and joining my wife in a weel deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said before this is my first fanfic so i have no idea what im doing here this is also the first time i have wrote a sex scean


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a few weeks since we found out Chloe was pregnant and i can honistly say i have never been happier. We went to the dr to have everything confermed turnes out Chloe fell pregnant at the beginnig of our honeymoon making her almost 7 weeks gone. We talked about telling people but we agreed to wate untill she was past the 12 week mark and we had our first scan but honistly it is killing me not telling anyone. Chloe was asked my Shuster to co run the New Directions with him not that i mind just means i get to spend more time with her during school. Chloe was part of the Barden Belles at collage. The Bellas are acapela but music is music and my wife has the voice of an angel. Shuster told her he values her oppinion but the way he looks at her is just creapy.

I was sat in the lunch room with my fellow gleeks when my phone buzzen in my pocket. Pulling out my phone i smile when i see Chloes name on my screan.

WIFEY: Urrrr sorry baby i know you enjoy us both being in glee together but i think i need to quit xx  
Kiki: What? Why? Whats happend are you ok? Xx  
WIFEY: Yeah im i just dont think i can take wills creapiness anymore xx  
Kiki: God what has he done now? Where are you ill come now? Xx  
WIFEY: No its ok im having lunch in my classroom i have paper to grade. He asked me out again i keep telling him im married but he dusnt listern i dont know what to do now he wont listern xx  
Kiki: Most of the gleeks know about us already how long do you think we can hide now your pregnant i worry to much about you for people not to notice just let people know about us i have an idea for us to come out and get Shuster off your back without being a bitch xx  
WIFEY: Your right we were only keeping quiet untill i had gottien my footing here and i have done that now xx  
Kiki: Wate really? Were going to stop hiding now? Xx  
WIFEY: Yeah what do you have planned xx  
Kiki: You will find out later in glee iv got to go and get thing ready. Are you ok now or do you need me to come see you xx  
WIFEY: No im fine ill see you in glee i love you xx  
Kiki: I love you to xx

"Ok that grin on your face is seriously creapy" Santana snarks next me "Shut up" i snap back as i hand her my phone to read my convosation with Chloe. "Finaly im sick of watching Shuster follow her around like a lost puppy" Santana huffs out. Quinn, Britt and Rach read the messages over Sans shoulder. "Seriously Kiki she isnt even mine but i want to smack shit out of him" Quinn chimes in the other three nodding in agreement. "So whats the plan and how can we help" Rachel adds "Well my plan involves glee later" I start to explain untill Santana buts in "Awwww fuckoff bitch you telling me this creap keeps making moves on you woman and all you are going to do is fucking sing to her. Do you have any idea how hard it has been keeping snix in check for you. No thats not good enough we need a better plan" the whole table goes silent listerning to Santana rant on at me. I send them all a glair and they quickly turn back to there previous convasation. "Will you keep your voice down for god sakes" i snap at her "Whats the point everyone is going to know soon enough" she huffs back. I stand to leave the table i realy need to get my plan into action before glee "Yes they will but it will be on out terms not because you have a big mouth shouting it about in the lunch room. Now i need to go and get things ready before the end of lunch" with that said i turn my back and head towards the choir room.

By the time the final bell has rung my body is buzzing with excitement. I walk into the choir room seeing everyone is there except Mr. Shue what a supprise. Chloe smiles at me as i take my seat next to Santana and wate for glee to begin. As soon as i sit Mr. Shue walk in sending a wink towards my wife making Chloe look away uncomfortable. Thats it now or never i will put an end to this. "Mr. Shue i have a song i want to sing" i say before he has time to speak "Okay Kiki the floor is yours" he smiles and and sits next to Chloe. I get up and walk to the frount of the room "Ok so this is just a quick sone because some people carnt take no for an anser and need things spelling out to them" i send a wink Chloes way as the misic starts.

"You so fuckin' precious when you smile  
Hit it from the back and drive you wild  
Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes  
I just had to let you know you're mine"

I look over to Chloe and see her stairing at me mouth gaping open

"Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say  
I'm so fucking happy you're alive  
Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right  
Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright  
Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine  
Running circles 'round my mind  
Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine"

I walk right up to Chloe and hold my hand. She grabs hold of my hand and i pull her in closer to me as i continue singing

"You on fire, you a star just like Mariah  
Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride, you're mine"

Placing a quick kiss to her lips we slowly start dancing together as i finnish the song.

"Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say"

By the end of the song we are wrapped up in each other clinging to eachother dear life. The music cuts out and Chloe crashes her lips to mine in a kiss full of teeth non of us can kiss properly because of the smiles on our faces. We are broken out of our bubble by chearing comming from the members that knew about us. Those that didnt know about us sit with a shocked look on there faces but i dont realy care. "What the hell is going on here" Will screams "What is going on is i am sick of watching you follow my wife around like a lost puppy. She has told you numerous time that she is married and wasnt interested but you carnt take no for an anser" i spit at him while pulling Chloe closer to me. A had running up my back calms me slightly. I look to Chloe who is silently pleading with me to calm down. I let out a shaky breath and nod placing a kiss on her temple letting my lips linger for a moment. "Woah how did you do that" i hear someone say from the back of the room. "Do what" Chloe says confusion clear in her voice "That" Puck waves his hand in out direction "I was prapering myself to stand infround of my girl and Shue but then. Nothing no screaming no fists flying nothing. Do you know how many times she has hit me while i was trying to stop her killing someone" he stairs at us in disbeliefe and all i can do is smirk over at him. "I promised i would be good this year but her just being here calms me down. Its time for me to growup im not a child anymore i have a family to think about"

I realise what i said when i feel Chloe stuffen next to me. "Bullshit you have been with Chloe and you have always been the same" Santana chimes in "Owwwww maby there is more than the two of them now" Brittany squeeks bouncing in her seat. The whole room is silent stairing at us i think Mr. Shue has stopped breathing his face is so red it looks like he is about to explode. "Holly shit there is isnt there" Santana shouts "What the fuck bitch your wife is pregnant and you dont even bother telling me" i can see the hurt in her eyes sighing i look at Chloe "We didnt tell anyone we wanted to wate a bit longer untill we were past the 12 week mark" i say softly hoping she will understand. "No this is compleatly unacseptible. This is wrong Chloe she is a student you can not do this. I wont alow this to happen" Shue is screaming now seriously how red can his face go. Before i can respond Chloe steps away from me and towards Shuster. "You wont let this happen" her laught is dark and i can see her shaking. Chloe is this little litral ray of sunshine all the time it is very rair she raises her voice and never looses her temper but i have a feeling Shue has pushed her to far. "What is it that you wont let me do Will. I am married to Kiki and have been since before i started working here there is nothing wrong with my relationship. Principl Figgins is very awear of my marrage. We do not walk around the school pushing our marrage in everyones faces we keep it to ourselfs the only reason we felt the need to come out to everyone is because of you" Chloes voice is early calm and i am a little ashamed at how much this side of my wife is turning me. I look over to where Santana and the rest of the gleeks are sitting to see a mixes reacitons from confusion to pride and of course Puck is turned on urrr. "Me why me i am not the one sleeping with a student here Chloe" i realy would like to smack him right now. Chloe must sense this as she reaches back and grabs my hand running her thumb across my knuckles. "Im not sleeping with a student she is my wife. And yes you i have told you untill i was blue in the face that i was married and wasnt interested in you but you wouldnt listern so i let Kiki deal with it" the pride i feel right now is overwelming "So Will unless you still want to go and see Principle Figgings about this matter because i am sure he would like to hear about the harrasment i have recieved from you then i suggest we move on from this". Chloe turns to smile at me before addressing the rest of the gleeks "Yes Tanna im pregnant but im only around 7 weeks gone so we wanted to keep thing quiet but my wife has a mig mouth" there is a teasing tone to Chloes voice but i carnt help but to smile shyly at her. "So this means im going to be an aunty omg" Santana squeels jumping up from her seat to rush over to us. Grabbing me in a hug i hear Britt, Quinn and Rachel congratulating Chloe. "San your heart is showing" i wisper to her with a laugh she releases me and turns back to the rest of the group her hapoy smile that was there a moment ago now gone. The rest of the New Directions are all sat with compleat shock on there faces at Santanas out birst. "You what i dont even care right now im going to be an aunt. My best friends are habing a baby im so happy" she rushes to Chloe scooping her up into a hug "Im so happy for you Chloe i know this is something you have always wanted lets just hope this baby is more like you and not there other mother" Santana laughs "Yeah Chlo one of her is enough thanks" Quinn chimes in laughing along with Santana "You bitches do realise this is my child and i can very easly turn them against you" i say in a teasing voice " Bitch please im gona be the cool aunt if there going to turn against anyone its going to be Berry" Santana chirps back earning a "Hey" from Rachel. The six of us have been so wrapped up in our own world we compleatly forgot about the other people in the room untill someone clears there throat.

"Ok have we stepped into the twighlite zone or something here" Kirt says as everyone around him nods there head in agreement. "Yeah girl like your really married you 18 when did that even happen" Mercedes joins in. Knowing they wont stop untill they get an anser i give them a quick run down of things "Iv know Chloe for years she was there for me when my pairents died. We confessed our love for eachother he last year of collage. When she came home that year for Christmas and New Year i proposed and she said yes. Chloe finnished collage a year early and we got got married over the summer before she was offed the job here" i say the last part glairing towards Mr. Shue "A few weeks ago Chloe was really ill and we didnt know why so i got her to take a pregnancy test that came back positive. I dint know i could have kids i was always told it there was a very slim chance but here we are now and i couldnt be happier" finnishing my speech i look over to Chloe and see the colour start to leave her face she isnt feeling well. Stepping up to her i wrap my arms around her and she burries her face inot my neck "Are you ok?" I ask her softly she shakes her head against my neck letting me know she isnt ok "Ok well looks like we have wasted all the time delving into our personal life so if you will excuse us i need to get my wife home she isnt feeling to fell" with that said i turn to tell the girls ill see them later and i gide my wife out of the choir and to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very supprised at the amout of views this has gotten so far so thankyou. I know im not that good of a writer but this is my first so hopefully i will get better.  
The only peraon i own is kiki.

**Author's Note:**

> So i am new at this please dont hate on i am very busy but i will try and post asmuch as possible


End file.
